Mystery Diamonds
by schillingklaus
Summary: D,J, and M find mysterically sealed diamonds promising a great fortune when they find Megan's mirror image. Drake/Ashley, Josh/Mindy, Megan/Nevel, Walter/Lewbert, Audrey/MrsBenson


**Diamonds **

**No Mirror Image**

Finally, Aunt Kathryn had died. This meant a large fortune to be inherited by Drake, Josh, and Megan.

Megan found an open box of ancient oaken wood."Look, sparkling jewels!" Megan screamed when looking inside. "I may keep them, right?"

Drake and Josh had a different opinion, making them stare at Megan in disapproval.

When they struggled over the box, it fell to the ground, upside diamonds sparkled even brighter, makining the bottom of the box almost translucid.

"There's an inscription on the bottom of the box!" Josh remarked.

"May you read it?" Drake wondered.

Josh tried hard. "The mirror image of the maid of pranks holds the key to this great treasure!"

"What a nonsense!" Drake boomed. "We don't need any key." He tried to grab the diamonds, but some invisible forcefield seemed to protect them. He felt like petrified.

Megan and Josh were no more successful when they tried to touch the jewels.

Drake shrugged. "The maid of pranks must be Megan, but what abiut her mirror image?"

Drake and Josh dragged Megan in front of a mirror.

Alas, Megan left no image in the reflecting piece of glass.

Megan was scared. "Am I a vampire?" She tried to dig her fangs into Josh's shoulders, but they were not unusually pointy. "Egad! Boob germs!"

"We need to find a girl that looks like Megan." Drake grinned. "Maybe she's much nicer. Then we may sub the girls."

Josh and Drake highfived.

Megan shot a mischievous glance at the boobs. "No way! I'm unique!"

**Ashley is back**

Ashley Blake had been a little diva that caused a lot of trouble to Drake and Josh, even more than Megan. And now she was back to San Diego. Suddenly, she stood in front of the door of the Parkers' home.

"Ashley!" Megan squealed. "I've missed you!"

Josh moaned in disgust.

"Evil incarnate is back!" Drake stammered.

"Hey! What a studdy boy!" Ashley told Megan. "Is that the same boy that dragged me to my presentation while I was asleep?"

"Yeah," Megan nodded, "he's still that worthless boob."

"You're the leader of a successful band, right? " Ashley asked Drake.

Drake nodded in agreement.

"Have you already thought of a career in the movies? My producer Malcolm Reese needs more talents like you. I may introduce and recommend you to him."

"He does?" Drake wondered. Then he smiled suggestively at Ashley

Megan told Ashley about the diamonds.

"Cool!" Ashley had an idea. "Sometimes, we actors need doubles. Malcolm Reese maintains a search engine that cares for that."

"But I'm not an actress!" Megan objected.

"No problem," Ashley added, "Just submit your picture to Malcolm's second technical assistant."

"Aw cool!" Megan squealed. "How may I reach him?"

"He is about as old as us and quite nice," Ashley said. "His name is Fredward Benson, and he lives in Seattle, but will move out to the LA area nwhen he's eighteen."

"That's cool!" Megan beamed brightly.

"We will even help Fredward settle in California!" Josh suggested. "We will do so, right, Drake?"

Drake nodded. This would, beyond any doubt, strengthen his contact to Malcolm Reese.

**Freddie in California**

**New in LA**

A few months later, Fredward Benson arrived at the airport of LA. He was happy to leave his evil mother behind and work for the greatest movie producer forever.

Drake and Josh expected him at the airport and took him to an appartment mediated by real estate manager Mrs. Singer, the mom of Megan's friend Addie.

"Thanks for helping me!" Freddie smiled when he followed Drake and Josh into his new residence. "I really hated Seattle, except that I have to leave three friends behind ..." Freddie moaned. "Carly, Sam, and Spencer. I've been their technical producer for their web show , iCarlyDOTcom."

"We'll try to be your new friends," Josh promised, "and our little sister is of your age, maybe you'll get along somehow."

"I do hope so ..." Freddie shrugged. "I have to find a lookalike for her, right?"

"Josh nodded." An old inscription says that Megan's mirror image holds the key to a great treasure.

"Well, that won't be hard," Freddie stated, "my Pearbook runs with the latest version of Quinndoze QP, the best OS ever, written by genius Quinn Pensky."

Drake shrugged. "I don't understand much about computers. With some luck, I find the button to turn it on, but past that ..."

Josh and Freddie made fun of Drake.

"I'll just have to take a digital photograph of your sister, then it will be compared to gazillions of pictures on the internet. The bayesian network based algorithm will find the best solutions. "

Drake shrugged ignorantly.

"Anyways," Freddie continued. "it's wonderful to meet a poprock star like you. Carly and Sam are your fans, not just that, they are downright obsessed. Sam has a poster of you in her locker."

"Nice!" Drake stammered, rejoicing in his popularity.

**Megan shocks Freddie**

Freddie had been waiting for hours until Ashley and Megan arrived. he opened when the bell rang.

"Ashley!" Freddie smiled. "You're even more charming than in the movies!" Freddie wasn't a real flatterer, and the way he said that sounded pretty much stilted.

Megan followed Ashley into Fredward Benson's apartment. "Hi Fredward!" She stretched her arm in order to shake his hand.

"Carly?" Freddie was astonished. "I told you not to follow me to LA without warning!" Alas, Freddie seemed overwhelmed by joy when seeing Megan.

"Why does he call me Carly? Drake and Josh told him my name." Megan shrugged. "They are boobs, but they do know my name and won't mess that up."

Ashley was equally clueless.

Megan was waiting for an explanation, but Freddie was torn between joy and shock. He gurgled and slumped to the floor, unable to speak.

Megan fetched a glass of water and made Freddie drink it.

Ashley tickled Freddie mischievously. "Wake up! We need you."

Freddie stammered. "Thanks for the surprise, Carly!"

Megan yelled at the top of her lungs. "Who, pray tell, is Carly?"

Now Ashley remembered vaguely: "Freddie told Drake that he missed three friends from Seattle: Carly, Sam, and Spencer." She shrugged.

"OK, so you have a friend named Carly in Seattle, but I'm definitely not Carly!" Megan was desperate. "My name is Megan Parker, the little sister of Drake!"

"I swear that she is!" Ashley insisted.

"Then you look an unholy bunch like her ..." Freddie moaned in agony.

"I look like that Carly?" Megan wondered. "Hey! Maybe we don't need all your technology based on Quinndoze QP!"

**Watching iCarly**

Josh launched his laptop, going to iCarlyDOTcom. "Maybe it's a cool show!

"It better is,"

" Megan boomed, "I don't want to waste my time with a lame one!"

Drake smiled. He agreed with Megan, but he did not want to admit to that.

"I'm Carly!" a girl looking like megan said.

"I'm Sam!" a wavy blonde added.

"Unfortunately, our former technical producer has gone to California," Megan sighed. "Thus we have a new one: Jeremy!"

"She does look like me!" Megan squealed.

Drake and Josh looked at megan, then at the screen. "Sje does look like Megan!"

Drake hugged Megan closely.

"Boob!" Megan grumbled.

"Sorry!" Drake sighed. "I just had to make sure that you're still here with us, not in Seattle."

Josh nodded. "Coming to think of it, I don't want to trade Megan for any other sister."

They watched the show and were pretty much amused.

"So ... maybe Carly is my mirror image?" Megan wondered.

"We have to check it!" Drake smiled. "There's a big treasure waiting for us!" He stared at the sparkling diamonds. "We could make a fortune!" Drake grinned. "They'd also look fine on Ashley ..." He imagined Ashley walking by his side, all decorated with these sparkling jewels.

"Why would you give them Ashley?" Josh asked, worried about his share.

Drake blushed.

"Do you like Ashley?" Megan asked Drake.

He blushed even more. "Er ... maybe?" He couldn't help speaking incoherently.

"But she's an arrogant diva!" Josh protested. "And much too young. You can't like her!"

Drake and Josh started a catfight.

Megan grabbed the fire extinguisher and aimed it on Drake and Josh. "Calm down, boobs!" she squealed while she unleashed a torrent of white foam. "Drake, you better accept that Josh likes Mindy, then he will accept that you like Ashley!"

Megan called Freddie's number. "Hi, it's Megan. You're totally right ... We've got to see Carly, the sooner the better!"

**Megan in Seattle**

**Parents Gone Astray**

It had been a long way for Walter, Audrey, and Megan. Josh and Drake stayed at home as they had hot dates with Mindy and Ashley, respectively. They went to the address indicated by Freddie, Bushwell Plaza. First, they had to walk past Lewbert, the perverse doorkeeper.

"People!" Lewbert scoffed in disgust.

"Hey, Sir!" Walter remarked politely, "you've got something on your cheeks!"

"Er?" Lewbert mumbled.

Walter stuck his finger into Lewbert's cheeck, touching his wart. Then he withdrew his hand and licked the tip of his index finger. "Yummy!" Walter beamed in exstasy.

"Sir?" Lewbert scoffed quizzically.

Walter stuck his tongue and tried to lick Lewbert's wart. "Delicious!"

"Egad!" Audrey and Megan screamed unison. But they were too weak to prevent the two mid-aged men from smooching.

"Walter Nichols!" Audrey yelled at the top of her lungs. "I'm so done with you!" She grabbed Megan by her elbow and went on towards the loft of Carly Shay and her elder brother Spencer. Too bad the Shays were not home.

Mrs. Benson opened the door after the bell rang. "Sorry, Mam!" she told Audrey, "the Shays are gone shopping."

"Ouch, I've made the whole way from California up here, just to ..." Audrey sighed.

"Did you say California?" Mrs. Benson wondered. "My son Fredward has just moved there."

"Fredward Benson?" Megan wondered. "You're his mother? Mrs. Benson?" Megan knew that Freddie couldn't stand his acribic mother who required him to apply tick lotion every day and wash too often and stuff like that.

The mid-aged woman nodded. "I hope he's got enough tic lotion."

Megan shuddered in disgust.

"You never know what perils are ahead for our kids," Audrey admitted. "I should be more stern with mine. Megan, you'll shampoo your hair twice each day!"

Megan moaned, downright disgusted.

**The Doppelgangers Meet**

Megan had left Audrey and Mrs. Benson behind when she had heard voices at the door across the hall.

This was the moment for a historical encounter.

"Megan!" Carly squealed.

"Carly!" Megan replied.

Carly was accompanied by Spencer and Sam who introduced themselves to Carly.

They entered the loft, making Megan wonder. "So that's where my double lives?"

Carly smiled. She was a whole lot nicer than Megan. But she would not trade Spencer for the boobs. "So, you've seen Freddie in LA?"

Megan nodded. "Are you boyfriend and girlfriend?" she wondered.

"He wishes..." Carly shrugs. "But he'd bore me to death, for all he talks about is technology."

Megan shrugged. "That Lewbert guy is disgusting," Megan mentioned his wart. "and now he makes out with my worthless step-dad, Walter. Ex-step-dad, at least that's what I hope."

Carly, Sam, and Spencer nodded.

"And Freddie's mom is such a pest!" Megan boomed. "Little wonder he fled to LA at his young age."

Carly agreed wholeheartedly. "I still miss him, though."

"He's doing fine at his new job, of course." Megan calmed Freddie's friends.

"So, you're here because of some oracle ... concerning us as mirror images." Carly nodded.

"Too bad this is not possible!" Spencer interjected.

Sam stared oddly at Spencer.

"Think of it," Spencer remarked, people have their hearts to the left-hand side of their chest. If you were mirror images, your hearts would have to be on different sides.

Megan and Carly thought about it, and they deemed Spencer's objection plausible.

**Dystopia**

Megan had spent her night in Carly's room.

Carly made breakfast for Megan, Spencer, and Sam. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Carly looked through the peephole. "Nevel?"

"Who is nevel?" Megan wondered.

"An obnoxious maniac spaz," Sam replied, "Carly once refused to kiss him, and he annoys her ever since, telling her to rue the day and stuff."

Nevel bounded in. "So you rue the day, Carly? Carly?" Nevel had just noticed Megan and was slightly confused. "You rue it twice! Up to dystopia!"

"Dystopia?" Megan wondered.

"Utopic fantasy with apocalyptic background," Spencer explained.

"Or a displaced organ," Sam added.

"Displaced organ?" Megan wondered. "Such as a heart on the right-hand side of your chest?"

"You're much smarter than the other Carly!" Nevel told Megan.

"Megan, my name is Megan Parker!" she boomed vigorously.

Carly examined her chest carefully. "Hey! My heart does beat on the right-hand side. I've got a dystopia!"

"See, Carly?" Nevel boomed. "that is dystopia. You've finally gone to rue it!" He breathed deeply. "Megan Parker - The Californian solo oboist?"

"Yeah, you know about me?" Megan wondered that she was known even up there.

Nevel nodded. "I'm a composer and solo pianist." Nevel moaned. "I'm looking for someone to accompany me, an oboist would be fine, so I've started searching the internet."

"Whoah!" Megan gasped. "I like your style, I think we could work together just nicely." Megan imagined that someone with the willpower and determination of Nevel would be a great assistant for her future pranks, no longer on Drake and Josh, but on politicians, big corporations, and the gods and angels. She'd become unstoppable.

"Always!" Nevel answered. "Carly, I don't need you anymore. I've found something much better!"

Megan brushed Nevel's temple slightly with her lips, grabbed him, and they walked away. "Seeya later, after our piano rehearsal!"

**Back in San Diego**

**No more shining**

Drake and Ashley, Josh and Mindy went out on a double date in a smoothie bar and watched the sparkling jewels.

"Soon those diamonds will be ours!" Drake whispered unto Ashley.

"Ours too!" Josh told Mindy. Yet he didn't tell her that he had already ordered engagement rings for them. It should be a surprise to be reveiled when they finally had the diamonds he wanted to fit onto the rings.

The girls smiled.

"Carly just has to give some rusty key to Megan, so she will make the forcefield break down," Josh explained.

"Megan is already on her way back from Seattle," Drake announced, "so she'll be here any time." Drake smiled in anticipation of holding his sparkling diamonds between his fingers. "Hey! Megan is just around the corner ..."

A few moments later, Megan bounded in, accompanied by Nevel Papperman. "Hey boobs!"

Drake and Josh shuddered.

Suddenly, Ashley noticed something important."The jewels stopped sparkling!" She screamed in dismay.

Josh, Mindy, and Drake looked abhorred.

The forcefield vanished as well, and the sparkling diamonds proved themselves as cheap glass.

"Aw boobs!" Megan grinned. "Did you think the diamonds were the treasure?" She laughed wholeheartedly.

"You're going to rue the day if you think so." Nevel boomed manically. "Do you rue it?"

Drake and Josh looked dumbfounded.

"I've found Nevel, Drake has found Ashley and improved his contacts to Hollywood, Josh is finally going to marry his beloved Mindy. And the three of us have got each other. This insight is our greatest treasure, sparkling forevermore."

Drake and Josh sighed, but they couldn't help pulling Megan into a powerful group hug. It had taken them a lot to arrive at Megan's conclusion, but it was worth every bit of it.

**Conclusions**

Megan and Nevel would compose a huge number of symphonies and operas, travelling the whole world for giving classic concerts. They'd also pull vicious pranks on particularly worthless people, starting with Mrs. Heighfer and Mrs. Briggs, Megan's and Carly's English teachers who had become a couple.

Josh and Mindy would marry and found their engineering company, building many many useful machines.

Drake and Ashley would be the main idols of the younger generation of Hollywood worshippers.

Walter and Lewbert would move in together and neglect their respective jobs more and more.

Mrs. Benson would move in with Audrey. Too bad for them that they had no non-adult children anymore left to terrorise.

Freddie would revolutionise the usage of technologies at Hollywood.


End file.
